


[Edit] Distraught

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edit, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Manip, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 6 Path 2: Distraught





	[Edit] Distraught

  



End file.
